<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please hold on... by armins_mainwaifu835</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702206">Please hold on...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armins_mainwaifu835/pseuds/armins_mainwaifu835'>armins_mainwaifu835</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy x boy, Disease, FOP disease, Fluff and Angst, Gay as hell, M/M, Swearing, idk what my life is anymore, kinda sad, this is probably not that sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armins_mainwaifu835/pseuds/armins_mainwaifu835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pls read the notes! I put it at the top instead of the bottom :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors Note :3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510">the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony">cosmogony</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw this story is inspired by both "the galaxy is endless (i thought we were too)" and "In another life." god those two fanfics made me cry my eyes out. But this isn't a prequel or a sequel to any of those stories, I had really nothing else to do with my life so I just decided to make an angst kagehina fanfic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello beautiful humans! I don't know if this story is supposed to be sad or not, but I'm trying to make it sad &gt;:) </p>
<p>Anyways, this is kinda a trigger warning about the disease in this story since some people get triggered from this type of stuff. The disease is a disease called "Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva," aka FOP. It's an extremely rare connective tissue disease. It is a severe, disabling disorder with no current treatment right now. If you wanna know more, please just search it up :)) the author over here had a bad day and is feeling too lazy to put so much effort into this little note from the author (me) I also had to do a lot of research for this. idk why I did but I said why not cause I wrote this somewhere in november.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the story! Hopefully this doesn't make anyone cry, tho it probably won't cause my writing kinda sucks and I can't write sad shit :) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boke Hinata Boke!!(first chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a regular school day, as always. And Kageyama and Hinata were fighting, again. I wonder if they'll ever stop fighting. But, Hinata has a secret, and that secret is that he's sick. Very sick actually, like this stuff can't be cured. And when Hinata is stuck with Kageyama for a week, that secret is about the be revealed. Right when his mom told him not to tell anyone.<br/>Notes are at the bottom!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>Third Person POV</strong></p><p>"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" Kageyama screamed at Hinata. "WHY DID YOU MISS MY SET?!!" "I-I-I'M S-SORRY!!!" Hinata yelled back. "Ah, there they go again.." Sugawara said as he rolled his eyes. "When will they ever stop fighting?" Daichi agreed. "WOAH WOAH WOAH HEY! You guys don't need to fight over this! This is just practice anyways!" Tanaka yelled as he continually scolded Hinata and Kageyama.</p><p>"We're sorry.." Hinata and Kageyama both said. "Good. Now you two need to learn how to get along. So me and the rest of the team decided about a week ago that you both are gonna spend a whole week with each other." Sugawara said. "WHAT?!!" The the two boys exclaimed. "Well I never really agreed to thi-"  Yachi was about to say until Kiyoko cut her off. "No Yachi, just let them go." Yachi nodded and was just silent most of the time while Kageyama and Hinata were left dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <strong>Hinata's POV</strong>
</p><p>"WHAT?!!" Me and Kageyama exclaimed. I would love to spend a whole week with Kageyama! That's a dream come true! But, I can't... my mom said that I have been diagnosed with this disease called FOP. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!  I have a doctor appointment this week and my mom said I can't bring any of my friends. "B-But I have a d-doctors appointment and my m-m- mom said I can't bring any o-of m-m-my f-friends!" I spit out. Ever since I was diagnosed with this "FOP disease," it has been getting harder to speak but I don't know why. "Why are you stuttering Hinata?" Nishinoya asked. "I have never seen you stutter that much before." WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?! "U-ummmmmmmm.. w-well you see..." I managed to spit out. Maybe I can just te- wait.... </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback to last night..</strong>
</p><p>"DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT TELL YOUR FRIENDS or anybody really THAT YOU HAVE A DISEASE!! IF THEY ASK SOMETHING ABOUT IT THEN SAY THAT IT JUST COMES NATURALLY GOT IT?!" My mother exclaimed at me. "Yes mom, I understand... but-!" I was about to say but then my mom RUDELY cut me off. "NOPE I don't wanna hear it! NO BUTS!!" I nodded and went back up to my room to go text Kageyama.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback..</strong>
</p><p>Oh right.. I guess I can't tell them. "U-Uh it c-comes natural-lly" I stuttered. By the look on their faces it looks like they didn't believe me at first but then they brushed it off. "Okay! But you should maybe get that checked out. Oh! And also, Kageyama is coming with you to your "doctors appointment" cause I know damn well your mother didn't say you couldn't bring any friends." Daichi said. damnit. How will I get myself out of this one. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, the chapter title is pretty basic. But it's kinda all I could come up with :P And istg you can even tell I wrote this from wattpad cause of the POVs and stuff POFHIWHFPIHFE also! My wattpad is @pianogurl555 so if u are impatient and can't wait for the next chapter, you can go read it there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wait...What?! (chapter 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata is pretty much freaking out cause he's scared that kageyama will find out about the disease he has. And as him and kageyama are cleaning he passes out. And you can read the rest :) sorry im a bit lazy cause it's like 1 am but I have insomnia so I can stay up all night ;) </p>
<p>!!NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hinata's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>damnit. How will I get myself out of this one. I sighed in defeat and got up from the ground. "OW" I yelled in pain. "What is it now boke?" Kageyama asked. There was this major pain in my nerve. It felt like needles were stabbing into my wrists. "BOKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Kageyama exclaimed "Huh? O-Oh! S-sorry Kageyama, I d-didn't h-hear you." I stuttered out. "OPEN YOUR EARS NEXT NEXT TIME!" Kageyama yelled. "And what happened to your hand anyways boke?" Kageyama asked. I wanted to tell him everything but, right now wasn't a good time. "M-my n-nerves j-just h-hurt that's a-a-all." I managed to spit out. "Luckily, you have a doctors appointment this week right?" Kageyama asked. I nodded. "Well you can go get your wrist checked out. When is your appointment boke?" Kageyama asked. "It's o-on Oct-tober e-eighth at f-five thir-thirty." I stuttered. I was honestly surprised that Kageyama didn't ask about my stuttering. "Okay. By the way boke, you should probably get that stuttering checked out too." Kageyama said as he walked away to clean up the rest of the volleyballs. "O-okay!" I yelled. I ran around the whole gym trying to clean everything, until I started sweeping the floors and everything went black(A/N: if you're wondering why he passed out, it's cause he was out of breath and dehydrated. Shortness of breath is one of the symptoms to FOP. idk im dumb so i again don't know if u can pass out from shortness of breathe)</p>
<p>
  <strong> Kageyama's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I can't believe that I'm gonna get to spend a whole week with that boke! You see, I've had a massive crush on Hinata since we first started high school. Then I realized that I was as red as a tomato. I shook my head trying to not think of Hinata. But it didn't work. THUMP! "What was that?" I thought out loud. Then I saw Hinata lying on the floor unconscious. I ran to Hinata to see if he was okay. "BOKE! BOKE WAKE UP! HINATA WAKE UP PLEASE!!" I screamed as I shook Hinata trying to wake him up. I knew it was too late to call for help cause the school was empty. Hinata and I are always to last ones to leave the school so of course no one was here! I was starting to tear up when I realized... I can call Hinata's Mom! I forgot my phone at home so I can at least attempt pray to god that Hinata's Mom answers her phone. I searched his pockets desperately looking for his phone and I finally found Hinata's phone and I was ready to type in many different passcodes when I saw that my boke's lock screen was him and I when we went to that one ice cream place.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FLASHBACK</strong>
</p>
<p>"Kageyama! Look! There's an ice cream stand! Can we go get some ice cream pleeeeeeeease?" Hinata begged. "No boke!" Kageyama exclaimed. "Pleeeeeease! I promise I'll pay you back!" He whined again. "Ugh... fine! But you better pay me back boke!" Kageyama exclaimed. Hinata nodded franticly and grabbed Kageyama's hand and pulled him all the way to the ice cream stand. After Kageyama bought their ice cream, they went to go sit at a bench. "Mmmmmm yummy!" Hinata said with glee. "Come one Kageyama! Lets take a picture together!" Hinata insisted. "Why?" Kageyama asked. "Cause I wanna remember the day that you bought us ice cream!" Hinata said with a cheerful tone. "Ugh, fine.. But just this once!" Kageyama said. Hinata giggled and took out his phone. "Say, ICE CREAM!" Hinata said as he smiled at the camera. "Ice cream?" Kageyama said with legit no energy but he managed to smile.(and not his creepy smile) "YAY thanks for the ice cream by the way bakayama!" Hinata said. Kageyama blushed. "Yeah, whatever boke." Kageyama said as he was trying to hide his blush.</p>
<p>
  <strong>END OF FLASHBACK</strong>
</p>
<p>I chuckled and blushed as I thought back to that moment. WAIT SHIT KAGEYAMA SNAP OUT OF IT! I snapped out of my trans and finally got to the hard part. The passcode. "Maybe I can try Hinata's birthday! Which is also my passcode.." I said, but I mumbled the last part. "0621.." I mumbled. BZZ! Fuck.. maybe, the passcode is my birthday? I doubt that my birthday is his passcode but it's worth a shot! "1222.." I mumbled. HUH?! THAT WORKED?! Does boke like me or something? I blushed at the thought of Hinata and I being a couple. Me being able so pick him up cause he is so small. So easy it would be it kiss and tease him. AGH! Why did I have to fall for Hinata out of all people! Okay Kageyama, pull yourself together. I went to his contacts and found one labeled "Mom&lt;3" and one labeled "Bakayama&lt;3" WHAT'S WITH THE HEART ON MY NAME?! I was blushing hardcore at this point. I finally clicked on his Mom's contact and waited for Hinata's Mom to pick up the phone. "Shoyo? SHOYO WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE A DISEASE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT LATE!" She exclaimed. A.... Disease? BOKE HAS A DISEASE AND NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT?!! I need to talk to Hinata's Mom about this. "Wait...What?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyoooo! I hope you all had a great day or night! Anyways, sorry that it took so damn long to update this story. I have school and I'm also moving out of the house I'm living in right now in like a week. I might update the next chapter tonight or tomorrow once I'm done packing up stuff in boxes. Love you all and thank you for being patient with me :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>